Dreaming
by Jaybird Blu
Summary: Warning: Gore, blood, Possible Character death, possible OOCness.. Attempt at horror/tragedy. Give me suggestions in the reviews. I have no idea where I'm going with this.
1. Chapter 1: Dreaming

_Hahaha hey guys! Sorry, this isn't an update for any of my other stories, just trying my hand at little horror/tragedy._

Fingers dipped into his flesh, pulling blood and flesh with it. He pulled himself free of his bonds and tore toward the door... But the half-ghost was too screamed as Sam and Tucker sank their _teeth_ into his arms, dragging him to the ground as they tried to maul him, blood and ectoplasm flowing down his arms to drip to the floor, and he screamed and screamed until his throat was hoarse... And then...

He woke up, gasping. And he struggled through another day.

Danny felt long fingers prodding his organs, the nails grazing his core. Blood pulsed out of his throat and he felt his parents tugging, tugging, tearing, tearing, tearing, and something was pulled _out._ He'd long since stopped screaming in favor of gagging on blood and vomit and ectoplasm. His breaths came out in ragged gasps, and he tried pulling his bonds off again, causing his wrists to start gushing blood again, and he finally just gave a blood curdling scream and he saw his parents' _black-eyed_ faces holding his liver in their hands.

And he woke up screaming for the eighth time that night.

The half-ghost felt claws tearing into his back and stomach and tearing, ripping, his red, _red_ blood flying everywhere and blood rushed into his throat and oh, god were those his intestines? The thing tearing into him suddenly became clear, black smoke wreathing a red-eyed monstrous _hound_. The mutt snarled as it tore into his innards, snapping wildly. And Danny's eyes closed after a short scream and he made the startling realization...

This isn't a dream.

 _So how'd you like? It's my first attempt at a disturbing fic, and sugar cookies for those who guess what Danny's nightmare monsters were! Hint! They're featured in Supernatural! And lemme know if you want me to continue and do something with Sam and Dean meeting Danny, cuz if I do anything else with this thing it will be that._


	2. Chapter 2: Grief

_Haha, glad to see you guys and gals liked the prologue! Still offering sugar cookies for the monsters in it, and now offering chocolate chip waffles to the first person who can name the mystery person who'll be showing up next chapter! Sneak peak at the end!_

 _A little note on Maddie's side of the family! She is a distant cousin of the Winchesters, Henry's grand-niece. Had to have a little backstory as to why she was the better of the two. She is woman of letters, retired, of course. Sam and Dean met her and her kids right after Danny was born, finding her on a demon case with John. The demon was after her new baby, Danny and one thing led to another and Danny ended up saved, demon exorcised and all was well._

 _This will be taking place post-Apolalypse, post-Sam getting his soul back, post-breakdown, pre-Purgatory. No PP, TUE did happen, no one died, and Dan was destroyed by the change in the timestream._

 **Chapter 2: Grief**

Sam woke up from his dream in a panic, remembering all the blood and how the hound, after his teenage victim lost conciousness, tore a length of his intestine out and shook it about like a toy. How the bodily juices and food stuffs flew about in chaos.

Nausea rolled off him as he stumbled to the bathroom, almost not making it to the toilet before his latest meal attempted a coup d' etat.

The younger Winchester heard his brother waking up through the haze of sickness. Once he finished vomiting, he was made aware of a wet towel for him. He wiped his face and grabbed at his brother's shoulders.

"We have to go to Amity Park... I think Daniel might be in trouble."

The Winchester brothers drove into the Fenton's driveway with a creak, as Sam had practically jumped out before the Impala had even stopped. He rushed to the Fenton's doorstep and knocked urgently, knowing the Fenton's patriarch had an odd habit of shooting whoever rang the doorbell. The street was loaded with cops and paramedics.

A thin woman, holding herself around the chest opened the door, eyes red and puffy and looking like she'd just finished screaming herself half to death.

She hesitated for a second before flinging herself at the younger Winchester and sobbing into his chest. He half-led, half-dragged her inside.

The cops surrounded Danny's room, and from the blood splattering all over the walls, probably his body too.

The paramedics stood to the side, waiting for the cops to finish their lines. Sam practically ran upstairs, worried grimace in place.

The shaggy-haired man ended up with a hand over his mouth to keep himself from vomiting. In all his years, he'd never seen such a gruesome case.

Pink and white flesh was scattered across the room, a liver was on the blade of the ceiling fan, blood was practically dripping from the walls. Entrails lay scattered on the floor in little bits, a hand lay under a white, now red, sheet. Black hair and pieces of shirt lay scattered in the general area of the massacre, an eye-ball was on the desk.

The worst part was probably that Danny's head, which Sam had last seen beaming at him with brotherly love, was lying on the windowsill, was seperated from his neck and his face frozen in an eternal mask of terror and agony, torn down the side from a horrific set of claws.

 _ **He didn't stand a chance in Hell.**_

 _So how'd ya like? I need at least 2 reviews to get started on the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3: Purgatory

_Haha! As promised here is the next chapter! Review responses for the last 3 chappies at bottom! Another note: Danny's death occured in the Azazel crisis, Sam was still having visions. So that puts this at approximately 5 yrs after that._

 _So without further ado..._

 **Chapter 3: Purgatory**

Danny awoke to sulfurous fumes. Black goop bubbled everywhere, boiling in giant pits. The stuff seemed to have people in it, reaching toward the surface in vain.

He panicked, running through the forest and setting off what seemed to be a stampede of forest creatures, cracking branches and screaming resounding through the seemingly endless forest. He eventually came to a river and stooped to drink.

Danny glanced into the water and nearly screamed. His clothes were pretty much black with dried bodily fluids. He lifted his tattered shirt and looked at his stomach...

It was pure ivory, not a scratch or scar from his experience in ghost fighting. He took a harder look at his face, and was surprised at what he saw. He was still in his human form, but this was definitely not Heaven, nor was it Hell.

He heard a great _**TATUNK!**_ and he whipped around. Two beastly humans stood there, decked out in black leather and smiling viciously.

One of them tipped their head back and Danny did a (beautifully manly) scream, throwing an ectoball at them. The gu- _things-_ fell backward, the green ectoblast catching them alight and burning them into oblivion.

Of course, Danny didn't know this. He was too busy flying off.

It felt like eternity, but Danny finally found a way out of the endless forest, via a blue portal on the top of a cliff. He ended up coughing up blood when he hit the ground when he tumbled out.

He ran through the dark forest, catching his already tattered pants on the seemingly endless thorn bushes and brambles.

The once short teen, now taller than his cousin Sam, darted through the forest, eyes wild.

He ran faster and faster until he finally skidded to a halt at an old junkyard, nearly three hundred miles from where he'd first started running. He was panting hard and stumbled over to the front door.

A lady answered the door, shocking the half-wild young man. He couldn't hold himself upright anyways, and boy did those slippers look soft!

 _(AN: Tempted to end it here...)_

Dean didn't know what to think. He'd been driving up into Bobby's because he claimed to have something that might have to do with Leviathans, when he got another call from Bobby.

"What?" Dean said groggily, tired.

"You know that cousin you said passed away, like four years back?" Bobby's voice came over the phone, staticky but understandable.

"Ya, why? Did he come back as a demon, or a ghost or something?" Dean couldn't keep the worry out of his voice. He'd been praying that his youngest cousin had gone to Heaven, after all, the kid was a hero even in Castiel's and the other angels' eyes.

The eldest living Winchester slammed his foot on the pedal when he heard what came out of the phone next.

"Nah, he's laying on my couch. I already ran all the tests on him. He's Danny all right."

Dean threw open the door and practically ran through. He took three long strides and was clutching the 19 year old and hugging him close to his chest.

He was no longer laying on the couch, instead standing beside the table grabbing a Coke. The bottle dropped to the floor and shattered, spraying the two in sticky fluid and glass.

The teen was well-built now, no longer the skinny twig of a teen and towered over his much older cousin. He remembered how the last time he'd seen him, the teen had literally been in pieces.

The teen hugged him hesitantly, and the cousins proceeded to chat up a storm before Danny dropped into a deep slumber. Sam and Dean stayed awake chatting with Bobby, small smiles on their faces.

 _How'd ya like it? Tried to give ya'll a little more than I did before. Should I make it into a story following the plotline of Supernatural? Give a response in the reviews! R &R!_

 _Guest: Ya he came back. Thanks for the compliment btw!_

 _BethyQuake: Haha, don't worry, it'll get less depressing. Still gonna keep it gory, but I'm changing genre from tragedy._

 _JennaUtena: Haha! Love your enthusiasm!_

 _Candy Phantom: It's Sam Winchester. Thanks for the support!_

 _ArneNestor: Thanks! The goal of the first chapter was to disturb people._

 _IWasNeverReal: Haha! Good to see someone got the pain thing._


	4. Chapter 4: Hunter

_For some reason I decided to do this while listening to Let it go... Turned out pretty good in my opinion. Reviews next chapter just in case you don't want to read the AN at the bottom._

 _Chapter 4: Hunter_

A teen sprinted through the forest that surrounded the lonely cabin on a hillside. The little cottage consisted of rotten wood walls and a tin-plated roof, the furniture on the inside rotted out and ruined. The only non-wood part of the home was a little, rusted knife that said teen was now playing keep away with.

His opponent?

The vengeful spirit of one Clarisse McCullen. This particular lady-ghost was the murderer of her six children and six grandchildren. Once she'd committed her crime, she walked out to her front door, carved a pentagram on the wooden surface, and stabbed herself twelve times before slitting her throat.. She was currently known for luring people to her doorstep and torturing and killing them as she'd done her family with the very knife the teen was carrying.

And this lovely bachelorette was nipping on the heels of one Daniel John Fenton.

"Damn it!" Danny shouted, Clarisse slamming into his back and digging her claw-like nails deep into his shoulders. Her keening shriek rang out through the forest, the triumph evident in the cold sound. Danny screamed in pain as images of his time in Purgatory, hunted by clawed monsters, flashed behing his tightly closed eyes.

A tall man came around the corner and cocked a rifle.

"Hey!" the lean man shouted, anger coiling like a deadly snake in his voice. The kind McCullen bared her teeth and turned on him.

The rifle roared as it blasted the ghost off of the teenage half-ghost. The ghost howled and flickered out tangibility, its concentration snapped.

The tall man, clad in flannel and jeans, grabbed his water-bottle full of gasoline while Danny struggled to pull his salt packet from his pocket. Teeth grating, the halfa tore the packet open and dumped it on the knife as the man, Sam Winchester, poured gasoline on the murder weapon.

A second man, this one shorter than the first, came from behind a tree. His lighter exploded into flame and he lit the knife ablaze just as Clarisse roared and leapt for them. The malevolent spirit burst into flames and evaporated into oblivion.

Red and green droplets ran freely from Danny's back, but he was far too pissed to care. He grabbed Sam and the short man, Dean Winchester, by their flannel collars and pulled them down to his level. He might've been 19, but he was still very short.

"What the hell was that? I could've died!" he snarled in their faces, eyes glowing toxic green.

"You're the 'ghost expert' and 'can take any ghost!' Where's your bravado from that news broadcasting?" Dean smirked, though his eyes showed his shame.

"We got held up with salting and burning her bones. We thought that would stop her, but as you can tell she was bound by the knife," Sam explained, his tone sympathetic.

Danny nodded in understanding, though he was still pissed. He let go of their shirts and they gave a sigh of relief as his eyes faded back to their normal icy blue.

He then proceeded to punch Dean in the jaw.

"That was for mocking me, and I know for a fact you're the one that came to that idiotic conclusion."

Dean and Danny got in a wrestling match right there in the forest, laughing and bantering at each others antics.

Meanwhile, Sam watched with an unamused expression.

 _Just a quickie, been trying to come up with a good plot. Review responses next chapter._


End file.
